Loony-Lovegood Worthy (One-Shot)
by Sarcastic Clapping
Summary: Luna Lovegood is tired of all the hexes and jinxes that is sent to her repeatedly every miserable day of her existence. One night, while going for a midnight stroll around the castle, Luna bumps into Harry Potter, who's extremely pissed off about his godfather's death. But can Luna help him get his mind on other things? Rated T because I know if I choose otherwise you'll blank out.


**Hello, my fellow friends, foes, oddities, freaks of natures, Potterhead enthusiasts, Self-indulging rebels, and all other weirdos! I am Sarcastic Clapping, and today (cue loud and ear-splitting Katy Perry's Last Friday Night), I am officially making my **_**First. Ever. FANFICTION! **_**I know what you're thinking: An aspiring, ambitious writer such as myself is only making her first fanfiction? Well, you thought **_**wrong! **_**On my other account, Lyricalyrics, I have made several mind-blowingly good fanfictions, which I hope that you will read, and enjoy, or else I will personally hunt you down to the ends of the earth otherwise. Anyways, I hope you will immensely enjoy this chapter- I mean, who wouldn't? Like I said, I am a hunk of nature to be reckon with, and until proved otherwise, you shall all call me Queen Awesome of Epic Proportions. **

**. . .**

Luna Lovegood was trying hard not to cry.

Of course, being the subject of several insulting hexes and jinxes was quite annoying, but it was the name-calling that made her angry. Luna could handle all the hexes in the world. She couldn't handle people calling her a dungbrain, or their favorite term for her, _Loony Lovegood. _

Just the thought of the name made her angry.

She _knew _people saw her as eccentric, even a tad mad, but her father always told her that it wasn't good being angry about it, because they were like Dementors: Instead of sucking out your happiness and soul, they'd suck out all your will to live, which was pretty similar to the real thing.

So, there she was, crying softly in the Girls Dormitory as the snores of her fellow female Ravenclaws rang in her ears. Silently, she slipped out of bed, not daring to make a sound, and broke off into a run as she climbed down the humongous marble stairs of the Girls Dormitory, snuck out of the Common Room, and wiped the tears dry off her face as she stood in the corridor, alone and terribly sad.

"Are any students out there, my sweet?" She heard Filch the Caretaker coo to Mrs. Norris, his old, ugly cat that seemed to be a hundred years of age. Luna sprinted down the hall… and straight into Harry Potter.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" He whisper-hissed as he steadied her, and she gave him a small smile.

"I could hardly sleep a wink, so I came out for a quick walk to get some fresh air." She quickly lied, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"And now that I have answered your question, I feel as though you are obligated to tell me what you are doing outside your dormitory in the dead of night."

Harry snorted, but instantly covered his hand as Filch's _"WHO'S THERE!?" _rang in the halls.

"I'll answer your question if we get to live through this," He told her quickly, and, grabbing her hand, raced across the halls and into an empty classroom.

Luna's cheeks flushed as she studied Harry, who was panting horribly. His jet-black hair looked rumpled with a bad case of bedhead, but it looked good on him. His eyes were glimmering with an emotion Luna couldn't quite decipher, and his glasses were crooked as they hanged from the back of Harry's left ear.

"Let me fix that for you," Luna whispered, and gently righted his glasses so that they rested comfortably against his nose.

He flushed and gave a smile to her before slumping down in one of the chairs.

"To answer your question, Luna, the boys in my dormitory were horrible with all their snores, so, like you, I came out for a jaunt around the castle."

Luna perched at the edge of his table, knowing he was lying right through his teeth, and gently touched his arm.

"It's about Sirius, isn't it?" She asked him gently, and he stiffened.

"Luna, you don't understand. I feel so… so _guilty, _so horrible- it was all my fault, it was all my fault he died," He moaned, and Luna whispered,

"It's going to be alright, Harry, it wasn't your fault, Voldemort was-"

"It's _entirely _my fault!" He whisper-yelled, and she jumped a bit at his sudden ferocity.

"I thought they were going to kill him, I made him die protecting me, it's completely my fault-"

"Harry James Potter, you listen to me!" Luna forced his chin up to meet her eyes and gave him a ferocious glare.

"It was _not _your fault he died, and I'd hate to think what he'd say if he saw you in such a mess! Now you pull yourself together, or-"

"Or _what, _Luna? What can you do?"

His voice was tired, and in that split second everything changed.

"This," She said, and clamped her lips to his.

She was instantly aware of every single thing around her, of the blood rushing in her veins and the cold of the floor on her bare feet. But most of all, she was mostly aware of Harry's arms wrapping around her waist, of his lips gently kissing hers, and her arms curled against his chest.

She felt Harry smile against her lips before pressing them even harder, and the butterflies in Luna's stomach turned to one big, giant Wackspurt floating inside her brain, making everything all fuzzy.

She gently pulled herself away from the kiss, giving Harry an apologetic look, before running out of the empty classroom, darted across the hall, and ran back into the Girls Dormitory. It looked as though it had before, but everything changed in that split second. She kissed Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. It was insane- it was mad.

And then she smiled.

It was _Loony-Lovegood _worthy.

**I know it's a bit bland, but I think this was a pretty sweet little one-shot, don't you (And I'm warning you now, if you say no I **_**will **_**find you... wherever you are)? Please review below, and I think I'll be posting another fanfiction tomorrow. **

**Sarcastic Clapping, A.K.A. Queen Awesome of Epic Proportions, A.K.A. Lyricalyrics A.K.A. Potterhead Enthusiast, A.K.A. Proud RavenPuff, A.K.A. Mayor of Wackspurts and Head Chief of S.P.E.W., A.K.A. pure brilliance reincarnated into one divine form, A.K.A. President of the Sirius Black Fan Club, A.K.A. The girl with a thousand names but usually known as the way someone puts their hands together repeatedly in a snarky way**


End file.
